


A Favor

by miscers



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I literally have no explanation for this besides I just wanted to do it, first story for this guy, it's kinda gay, just want to do him more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscers/pseuds/miscers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, kid, what you're sayin' is that, you're in a tight spot, and you need me to give you a... 'discount' on some stronger weapons, huh?" Joker nodded in affirmation, his eyes trained on Iwai, who quirked an eyebrow in response.<br/>...<br/>"You see, kid, I've got a business to run, and I didn't get this far just by giving into customer demands." The lollipop swirled to the other side of his mouth. "So, I've got two options for you, either I put it on your tab, or you do me a favor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> i love this lizard man and hopefully you will too

Joker looked at the man sitting across from him, while trying to keep a steady, straight face. 

Munehisa Iwai stared back at him, unimpressed, smirking a bit as he leaned back on his chair. Joker himself was perched on a stack of what he assumed were gun cases- of course, when he had told Iwai he needed to seriously talk with him, the older man hadn't deigned to pull the chair from the front for him to use- and was therefore even shorter than Iwai than he was normally. 

He forced himself not to straighten his back anymore than he had, though; he couldn't let Iwai think he was intimidated by him.  
Which certainly wasn't the case, of course. He was just... cautious around the older male. Iwai didn't seem skeevy, but he had that kind of tranquil, relaxed nature that just oozed 'potential threat'. Joker should know; he was quiet, himself.

Iwai was quieter than usual, and even though he didn't seem like he had moved his head, his eyes were shrouded in the shadow of his hat. Joker almost thought he was just fucking with him, but then he noticed the lollipop in Iwai's mouth twitching slightly as he rolled it over. 

He kept his eyes trained on Iwai's, even as the other male sighed and sat back up, non-chalantly cracking his back. A lazy smile had replaced his smirk, and Joker paid close attention as he began to speak. 

"So, kid, what you're sayin' is that, you're in a tight spot, and you need me to give you a... 'discount' on some stronger weapons, huh?" Joker nodded in affirmation, his eyes trained on Iwai, who quirked an eyebrow in response.  
"Not bad, kid, not bad... Unfortunately," at this, he removed the lollipop from his mouth with a lazy flourish, and Joker's eyes tracked the shiny candy involuntarily. He realized his mistake, and quickly returned his eyes to Iwai's, but the damage was done, and the smirk was back in full force for the older man. 

Iwai chuckled darkly, and continued, "Unfortunately, kiddo, I don't give discounts, especially not to some brat who's only been comin' here a couple'a months."  
Joker leaned forward and frantically tried to make him reconsider. 

The older man held up his hand while the other returned the lollipop to his lips. Joker heard him suck it briefly before rolling it to the side of his mouth. He tried to ignore it and was about to make his case again, when Iwai began to speak once more.  
His tone was mock-formal, but his eyes were crinkled in good spirit, "You see, kid, I've got a business to run, and I didn't get this far just by giving into customer demands." The lollipop swirled to the other side of his mouth. "So, I've got two options for you, either I put it on your tab, or you do me a favor."

Joker should have sprang at the offer of a tab, he should have taken the first option without a word, but instead he felt himself ask about what kind of favor Iwai meant. 

Impossibly, it seemed the older man's eyes seemed to become even darker, as his lips curled into a sharp smile. 

Oh. That. That was skeevy. 

Joker suddenly felt very trapped in the small space that was Iwai's back room. Why had he only noticed now that the other man had positioned it so that Joker's path to the door was blocked by shelves and the man himself?

As he stared at the older man, Joker was reminded with a sick jolt of all the times Anne wouldn't come into the gun store because Iwai 'looked creepy', and of the stories- who could say if they were real or not?- that Ryuji told him about what other underground activities Iwai was involved with. 

Joker was increasingly regretful that he had neglected to bring Morgana along this time- God, Morgana didn't want to come here, either!- as the silence between them grew.  
He subtly clenched his hands into fists as he looked at the other man's shrouded face. If this guy tried anything... Joker wasn't going down without a fight. 

Despite his internal bravado, Joker recoiled when Iwai, still not answering him, abruptly stood up and stalked to where the younger boy was sitting.  
Joker shrank back among the boxes, cursing the height difference Iwai had created. He lifted his leg slightly, ready to slam it down on Iwai's ankle. 

The older man stopped short in front of him, and leaned so that he was towering over him, his hands resting idly in his pockets. Joker slid so that he could glare into Iwai's eyes, and ended up mostly sprawling out beneath the older man, his entire body tense. 

Whe Iwai's face finally became visible, Joker was stunned to see that, instead of a leery sneer, the man wore a mischievous smile, his eyes twinkling as he breathed out a slight chuckle around his lollipop. Joker was dumbfounded, especially as Iwai retreated as quickly as he came, laughing- laughing?!- silently as he took his place back on his chair. 

Joker slowly pushed himself back into a sitting position, and frowned deeply as the older man grabbed a pen and a pad of paper, still lowly snickering as he wrote.  
When Iwai looked back up, his face looked a lot more friendly and relaxed than when Joker first came in. Joker winced in surprise when the older man made a loud slurp and removed his lollipop with the hand holding his pen.  
Gesturing with that same hand, Iwai grinned, cheekily, and drawled out, "I guess I'll just put it on your tab, then." 

He laid the pen and paper down- Joker could vaguely tell that it was a list of different firearms- and stood up. Iwai replaced his lollipop and began to stroll to another part of his backroom, as Joker sat there, deeply confused at what was happening. 

When Iwai noticed that he hadn't moved, the other man snapped and made a 'come here' gesture.  
Iwai smirked, his hat causing that shade to fall over his eyes again, and called out, his voice teasing, "Come on, kid, I'll make your wish come true another day."

Joker flushed, shot up, and tried to walk calmly to where the older man had started laughing, once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If this was New Game+ Joker would have agreed to the favor  
> But alas. Not yet.  
> ;)


End file.
